Kiss and Gesture
by Amamiya-Hyakkimaru
Summary: Ringkasnya, seharusnya frase tersebut dilengkapi menjadi 'Seorang perempuan adalah ratu, kecuali kalau dia PMS'./"ARMIN, TOLONG BANTU KAMI! AKU JANJI NANTI MALAM GILIRAN KAU YANG 'DIATAS' DEH!"/"SIE SIND DAS ESSEN UND ICH BIN DIE JÄGER!"/"Kau yakin itu ampuh?" Eren-centric, kali ini giliran Armin. Friendship ArminEren. FEMALE!EREN
1. Kiss on Cheek, Hanji

**Kiss and Gesture  
**

**Disclaimer: Shingeki no Kyojin **milik** Isayama Hajime  
**

**Warnings:** Shonen-ai/BL/MxM/yaoi dan Shojo-ai/yuri bertebaran, Typo, kemungkinan besar Out of Character, semi-AU, cerita absurd nan gaje, humor gagal.

**Pairings:** RiRen, HanjiEren, MikaEren

**A/N:** halo semua. Ini pertama kalinya saya mampir di fandom SnK. Salam Kenal ya. *lambai-lambai*. Ngomong-ngomong saya tidak tahu Eren memanggil Hanji apaan (belum nonton animenya), jadi saya stuck pakai akhiran '-san' untuk Hanji.

Ingat DLDR. **Don't Like, Don't Read. **

**Enjoy Reading~**

* * *

Pertama kali mereka melihat hal itu, para _trainee_ angkatan 104, plus Rivaille dan Irvin langsung mengucek mata untuk memastikan mereka tidak salah lihat.

"Erm… Hanji-san, sepertinya tidak pantas bila kita melakukan hal semacam ini di sini."

Yang disebut namanya menggembungkan pipi. "Tapi Ereeen… hari ini aku sibuk! Nanti aku tidak bisa bertemu denganmu!"

"Gk.. Hanji-san…"

Tidak. Mereka tidak salah lihat. Memang Hanji Zoe sedang melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Eren dan memeluknya kencang. Koreksi, memeluknya kencang sampai pemuda setengah titan itu terlihat sesak napas.

* * *

**Kiss and Gesture  
**

**Kiss on the Cheek **

**'We're friends' **

**'I just want to be friends'**

**story (c) K. Oni**

* * *

Detik dimana otak mereka selesai mencerna pemandangan langka di depan mereka, Armin langsung mengunci lengan Mikasa—yang sudah gatal ingin mencekik orang bergender tidak jelas itu—sambil menumpukan berat badannya di kaki sementara Irvin langsung mencengkram pundak Rivaille yang mengeluarkan aura gelap bak seorang personifikasi sebuah mantan negara komunis dari fandom sebelah.

"Mikasa, jangan! Dia atasanmu!"

"_Lepaskan aku_, Armin."

"Rivaille, stop."

**"Ha?"**

Namun Hanji yang melihat hal ini dari sudut matanya mendadak dapat ide iseng. Sambil memberi cengiran pada Rivaille dan Mikasa, dia sengaja membenamkan wajah Eren di dadanya sambil mengeratkan pelukan dan mengusap pipinya di puncak kepala Eren.

"Aah, Eren, Eren, Eren. Sayang hari ini kita tidak bisa bersama (menguji kemampuanmu sebagai titan)," ucap Hanji dramatis—dan agak ambigu di telinga yang lain.

"Hanji-san, bukannya kita bisa bertemu besok?" ujar Eren tidak jelas—karena kepalanya dibenamkan Hanji ke dadanya.

"Tapi!" kata-kata pemuda berusia 15 tahun itu tidak digubris. Kali ini Hanji melepas pelukannya dan memegang pundak Eren. "Tenang saja, Eren. Nanti aku akan menjemputmu, kok. Aku sudah tidak sabar untuk menjamah tubuh (titan)mu lagi."

_**WHAT?**_

Eren—yang entah kenapa tidak ngeh dengan kalimat super ambigu Hanji tapi mengerti maksud aslinya—membalas dengan wajah cemberut. "…Tapi Hanji-san, badanku masih sakit gara-gara (percobaan) yang kemarin."

_**DOBEL WHAT?**_

Seringai Hanji melebar ketika dia melihat yang lain membatu. "Aku'kan sudah minta maaf.. iya deh, aku janji tidak akan kasar lagi. Tapi kamu juga menikmati(mengejar-ngejar dan menghajar titan lain)'kan?"

Eren tersipu malu. "Iya sih.."

Yang lain mangap. Eren, kamu masokis?

"Hanji, bukannya kamu harus pergi sebelum tengah hari?" seru Irvin yang mulai kesulitan menahan Rivaille yang makin ingin mencekik hanji.

"Cih, Irvin tidak seru ah," Hanji menggumam kesal. Masih mencengkram pundak Eren, Hanji kemudian mencium pipi Eren. "Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu ya!"

Sementara yang lain makin mangap, Irvin makin kepayahan menahan Rivaille dan Armin harus dibantu Reiner dan Bertholdt untuk menahan Mikasa.

Dan yang makin membuat kaget adalah ketika Eren, masih dengan malu-malu, membalas dengan mencium pipi seniornya itu.

"Hati-hati."

Rivaille dan Mikasa membeku di tempat seketika. Irvin bersama trainee angkatan 104 lain juga terpaku—walaupun beberapa sempat berpikir adegan tersebut sangat so sweet. Christa bahkan nyaris berkomentar, tapi batal begitu melihat wajah Mikasa dan Rivaille yang seperti persilangan rasa horror, tidak terima, terkejut, dan cemburu. Hanji kemudian menepuk-nepuk kepala Eren dan melambai pada yang lain.

"Aku duluan ya~"

Lalu dia mengedipkan mata pada Eren. Dan sempat-sempatnya menyunggingkan seringai menantang pada Rivaille dan Mikasa sebelum ambil langkah seribu dari sana.

Sungguh cara yang spektakuler untuk membuat hati kedua orang itu terbakar api cemburu.

Hanji terkikik ketika dia mendengar seruan_ 'Rivaille, JANGAN!'_ milik Irvin dan pekik terkejut Eren. Kemudian disusul teriakan panik _'Mikasaaa! Dia atasanmu! Ereen!'_ Armin.

Aih, betapa menyenangkan menjadi mak comblang.

* * *

***OMAKE***

* * *

Keesokan harinya, Hanji langsung ambruk di tempat tidur begitu sesi latihan selesai. Sedikit menggerutu, pemilik rambut cokelat itu mengusap sisi tubuhnya yang memar karena tendangan fabulous Rivaille. Beneran, deh, tampaknya hari ini Si korporal begitu bernafsu untuk menghajarnya. Namun ketika Hanji mengingat lagi bagaimana wajah Rivaille tampak lebih cerah dari biasanya dan Eren yang mengikuti si laki-laki berambut hitam sambil terpincang-pincang dan sesekali berjengit sakit ketika duduk, dia hanya bisa nyengir.

_Totally worth it._

* * *

**A/N:** Ngomong-ngomong ini pertama kalinya saya bikin fanfic di fandom SnK, jadi saya mohon maaf sekali lagi kalau karakternya terasa terlalu OOC. Soalnya kalau dibuat IC kurang pas dengan jalan cerita.

Terima kasih sudah membaca.

Mohon review, agar saya tahu bagaimana pendapat Anda dan apa yang harus saya perbaiki dari fanfic ini.

Sekali lagi, terima kasih.

~K. Oni a.k.a. Neete


	2. Kiss on Hand, Jean

**Kiss and Gesture**

**Disclaimer: Shingeki no Kyojin **milik** Isayama Hajime, Trinity Blood **milik** pemiliknya **(maaf, saya lupa siapa yang punya)

**Warnings:** Shonen-ai/BL/MxM/yaoi dan Shojo-ai/yuri bertebaran, Typo, kemungkinan besar Out of Character, AU, EYD kacau balau, cerita absurd nan gaje, kalau kemarin humor, kali ini angst gagal.

**A/N:** yang kemarin review, terima kasih ya~ saya nggak nyangka kalian menikmati cerita abal saya. Terharu banget rasanya. *lap air mata*

**HAL YANG PERLU DIINGAT:** Kali ini saya dapet inspirasi dari Trinity Blood. Tapi tenang aja, saya hanya pakai istilah-istilahnya saja, kok. Ceritanya murni AU.

- **Terrran**: manusia biasa, **Methuselah**: vampire.

- **Empire**: kerajaan dimana Methuselah tinggal.

- **Augusta Vradica**: pemimpin Empire, dianggap 'ibu' bagi para Methuselah. Ngomong-ngomong anggap saja Augusta itu, mau laki-laki atau perempuan, tetap disebut 'ibu' para Methuselah.

- **Baron/Duke/Count(ess)/Marques of '…'**: gelar bagi Methuselah yang bangsawan.** List siapa gelarnya apa ada di akhir** ya.

Ingat DLDR. **Don't Like, Don't Read. **

**Enjoy Reading~**

* * *

_Surat ini kutujukan kepada seseorang yang penting bagiku._

_Yang terhormat,_

_Eren Jaeger_

* * *

**Kiss and Gesture**

**Kiss on the Hand**

**'I adore you'**

**story (c) K. Oni**

* * *

Pertama kali kita bertemu, aku hanya tuan muda yang kelak akan bergelar Marques of Kiev sementara kau adalah orang yang kelak akan kupanggil Yang Mulia Augusta Vradica.

Pertama kali kita bertemu, aku hanya bocah ingusan egois yang dibentuk oleh orang tuaku untuk menjadi stereotipikal Methuselah pembenci Terran sementara kau adalah Methuselah yang mempertanyakan kapan Terran dan Methuselah bisa hidup berdampingan meskipun ayahmu sendiri yang merupakan Terran tidak mau mengakuimu sebagai anak.

Pertama kali kita bertemu, kita saling membenci. Aku membencimu karena aku menilai orang sepertimu, yang begitu idealis, optimis dan terlalu murah hati, tidak pantas menjadi orang yang nantinya kami, para Methuselah, junjung sebagai 'Ibu'. Sementara itu, kau membenciku karena aku, mengutip kata-katamu saat itu, 'bangsawan brengsek berpikiran sempit'.

Pertama kali kita bertemu, kita bertengkar hebat sampai Duke of Moldova, yang dijuluki prajurit terkuat Methuselah, sendiri harus turun tangan untuk memisahkan kita.

Pertama kali kita bertemu, kita langsung jadi rival—sekaligus sahabat. Kau yang begitu emosional tapi begitu rendah hati dan ramah sangat bertabrakan denganku yang meskipun selalu berkepala dingin tapi arogan dan tak acuh. Tapi di saat bersamaan, kita sendiri pun harus mengakui bila kita saling melengkapi.

Itu yang kau tahu. Namun tahukah kau?

Setelah pertemuan pertama kita, jauh di lubuk hatiku, aku sangat kagum padamu.

* * *

Kedua kali kita bertemu, aku berada di pantai.

Saat itu, aku hanya berjalan tak tentu arah sambil menikmati desir angin. Menikmati waktu luang yang akhirnya ku dapat setelah beberapa waktu terkurung dalam rumah untuk ditempa dengan bermacam pelajaran yang kubutuhkan bila kelak aku menyandang gelar Marques. Menikmati momen singkat untuk diriku sendiri sebelum kembali lagi kedalam kungkungan orang tuaku.

Debur ombak menggelitik kakiku. Saat aku mengangkat kepala dan ku tatap horizon, seberkas sinar tampak. Melebur kelam biru langit, membuatnya lebih cerah sekaligus membuatku harus memicingkan mata karena silaunya.

Di saat itulah kau muncul.

Suaramu yang pertama kali ku tangakap. Kemudian aku merasa seseorang menarik tanganku dan membawaku pergi menjauh dari tepi pantai. Ku akui, aku sangat terkejut saat itu. Aku ingat bagaimana aku memerintahmu untuk melepaskanku namun kau balas dengan seruan kesal agar aku tutup mulut dan tetap lari. Kau baru berhenti berlari ketika kita berada di tengah hutan, jauh dari tepi pantai. Kita berdua terengah dengan peluh membasahi tubuh. Namun begitu napasmu kembali teratur, kau langsung melepas tudung—yang baru kusadari menutupi kepalamu—dan membentakku.

"Kau ini mau mati, ya?! Methuselah macam apa yang ke pantai—saat matahari terbit, pula—tanpa memakai tudung?!" serumu.

Saat kau mengatakan itu, aku baru menyadari perih yang mendera kulitku. Meringis kecil, aku kemudian memperhatikan tubuhku sendiri. Kulitku yang pucat kini memerah dan terasa perih.

Kau kemudian melipat tangan dan mendengus. Sambil menggerutu, kau kemudian melemparkan jubah berwarna cokelat gelap ke arah ku sambil mengatakan, "Pakai. Atau kulitmu bisa melepuh, oh calon Marques of Kiev."

Aku hanya bisa menerima jubah yang kau berikan dengan kikuk. "T-Terima kasih, Yang Mulia Augusta Vradica."

Sungguh aneh rasanya mengucapkan hal itu. Apalagi ketika kau tampak seperti remaja yang berusia lima belas tahun.

Kau kemudian menggembungkan pipi. Mata dengan iris paduan warna mint dan teal-mu itu menatap mata sewarna pasir-ku. Kilat gemas tapi geli tampak pada keduanya.

"Kau tahu aku belum naik tahta'kan? Berhenti berbicara dengan bahasa sopan begitu."

Semburat merah seketika mewarnai wajahku. "Kalau begitu aku harus memanggilmu apa?"

Senyum cerah menghiasi bibirmu ketika aku bertanya begitu.

"Eren. Panggil aku Eren," kau kemudian mengulurkan tangan. "Kamu?"

Sambil mengulurkan tangan untuk manyambut uluran tanganmu, aku menjawab. "Jean. Jean Kirschtein."

"Jean…," kau mengucap. Membuatku geli mendengar namaku sendiri diucapkan dengan aksen aneh yang kau miliki. "Nama yang bagus…"

Lalu kau menjabat tanganku sambil tersenyum lebar. Matamu meantulkan sedikit cahaya matahari yang mulai meninggi dan tampak berkilau. Sementara samar sinar berwarna oranye hangat yang menerangi sekitar kita dan menimpa jubah berwarna paduan harlequin dan chartreuse yang membaluti tubuhmu menciptakan kesan yang…ah, tak bisa ku ungkapkan dengan kata-kata. Sungguh, sosokmu saat itu seolah kau bukanlah bagian dari dunia ini. Membuatku terpana dan tak sanggup berkata-kata. Begitu… begitu anggun, dan membuatku merasa nyaman.

"Jean, lebih baik kita segera kembali sebelum yang lain mencari kita."

Kata-katamu langsung menyadarkanku. Begitu melihatku mengangguk, kau kemudian menarikku pergi. Selama menyusuri hutan, aku ingat bagaimana kita terlibat dalam diskusi panas tentang berbagai hal. Mulai dari Methuselah, Terran, daerah di luar Empire, sampai akhirnya kita meributkan tentang gender asli Countess of Luxor. Hal yang sangat aneh dan mengundang gelak tawa mengingat kita masih meributkan gendernya tapi sepakat untuk menyebut Methuselah berambut cokelat yang merupakan sahabat Duke of Moldova itu sebagai 'Countess'.

Dan aku harus membuat pengakuan di sini, Eren. Saat itu aku mulai mengerti kenapa kau dipilih sebagai pemegang tahta selanjutnya. Memang benar kau emosional dan lebih menggunakan perasaan daripada otak. Tapi kata-katamu ketika membicarakan kecemasanmu akan, sekali lagi mengutip kata-katamu, 'keberangasan' Duke of Moldova yang sudah kau anggap sebagai kakak sendiri, bagaimana matamu dipenuhi dengan tekad sekaligus rasa sayang ketika kau berjanji akan melindungi 'anak-anak malammu', juga pengakuanmu tentang merasa takut bila aku ternyata benar-benar berniat bunuh diri ketika kau melihatku tadi, semunya mengubah pandanganku padamu.

"Hei, Jean. Kenapa mendadak berhenti?"

Kau bertanya ketika aku berhenti melangkahkan kaki. Kali ini raut cemas lagi-lagi terpampang jelas di wajahmu. Itu adalah satu lagi hal yang membuatku merubah pandanganku tentangmu. Kau tidak menutupi isi hatimu, kau dengan jujur menampakkan mereka. Aku menghela napas. Bayangan akan pertemuan pertama kita yang berujung dengan pertengkaran kembali muncul di kepalaku.

"Eren… bukan, Yang Mulia Augusta Vradica," aku memulai.

Wajahmu saat itu kembali cemberut. "Aku sudah bilang panggil aku Eren—"

"Yang Mulia," jawaban tegasku membuatmu terdiam. Raut wajahmu kemudian berubah serius.

"Katakan, Jean Kirschtein," ucapmu dengan suara yang nantinya akan sering kudengar setelah kau diangkat menjadi Augusta Vradica.

Ketika aku merendahkan diri dan berlutut di hadapanmu, aku mendengar kau menarik napas tiba-tiba. Yah, kurasa pasti siapapun akan terkejut ketika seseorang tiba-tiba berlutut di hadapannya, bukan?

"A-apa maksudnya ini, Jean?" ujarmu terpatah.

"Yang Mulia Augusta Vradica," aku menelan ludah. "Aku bersumpah untuk mengikutimu, mematuhi setiap perintahmu hingga tubuh ini hancur jadi abu, wahai pemimpin dan Ibu kami para Methuselah."

Kali ini rasa terkejutmu terlihat jelas ketika kau memekik pelan. Tapi aku tidak memberimu kesempatan untuk menyela. Aku kembali berbicara, menyelesaikan sumpahku.

"Jean Kirschtein, calon Marques of Kiev, bersumpah akan mengabdi padamu."

Kau terdiam cukup lama. Namun aku tidak berani mengangkat kepalaku yang tertunduk walau kaki ini mau patah rasanya. Aku tetap menundukkan kepala dan menjaga postur tubuhku—walau setelah memperbaiki posisi kaki agar kakiku tidak mati rasa.

Setelah lima menit yang terasa bergitu lama, akhirnya kau bereaksi. Tapi tolong bayangkan betapa terkejutnya aku ketika kau jatuh terduduk di depanku dan mengotori jubahmu dengan tanah. Kau sukses membuatku berseru panik, terutama ketika bulir air mata menggenangi matamu yang cantik itu.

"Dasar bodoh… apa-apaan kau itu…"

Air matamu tumpah, tapi senyum yang mengambang di wajahmu membuatku sedikit tenang. "Kamu masih calon Marques dan sudah bersumpah setia padaku? Jean, aku bahkan belum menjadi Augusta!"

Aku hanya bisa mengusap tengkuk melihatmu terkikik geli dengan air mata masih menggenang.

"I-Itu… a-aku… aku…"

"Benar-benar deh…," kau mengusap air matamu yang mulai mengering. Namun senyummu tidak memudar, melainkan semakin lebar. "Anak bodoh."

**"HEI!"**

Kemudian kau kembali tertawa geli. Namun kali ini hanya sebentar.

"Kalau begitu, Jean Kirschtein, calon Marques of Kiev," Kau kemudian mengulurkan tangan kananmu. "Aku, Eren Jeager, calon Augusta Vradica, menerima pengabdianmu."

Kali ini aku yang tersenyum. Kemudian aku meraih tanganmu dan mengecup punggung tanganmu.

Kedua kali kita bertemu, aku menjanjikan kesetiaanku padamu. Saat itu kita memang bukan siapa-siapa selain orang yang kelak akan mewarisi posisi penting untuk Empire (tolong garis bawahi kata kelak), namun kau tahu? Saat itu, aku tidak hanya menjanjikan kesetiaanku sebagai Marques.

Aku juga menjanjikan kesetiaanku sebagai Jean Kirschtein.

* * *

Ketiga kali kita bertemu, aku akhirnya berhasil meraih dan dikenal sebagai Marques of Kiev dan kau kini menjadi Augusta Vradica. Sejujurnya, aku merasa ingin tertawa ketika orang tuaku tampak panik luar biasa ketika hari dimana aku akan mengucap sumpah kesetiaanku di depan seluruh kaum bangsawan Methuselah tiba sementara aku sendiri, yang nanti akan mengucap sumpah, malah tenang-tenang saja. Maksudku, hei, ini hanya mengulang apa yang kulakukan dulu, bukan? Hanya sekedar formalitas agar sumpah yang dulu kuucapkan dianggap resmi.

Cravat berwarna putih di leherku terasa mencekik. Dan betisku terasa keram karena boots dengan sol dua inci yang kupakai atas paksaan orangtuaku. Tapi aku tidak bisa berkomentar. Toh setelah Baron of Tigris selesai bicara, aku tinggal mengulang sumpahku dan mencium punggung tanganmu dan semua selesai.

"Jean Kirschtein, Marques of Kiev, dipersilakan mengucapkan sumpahmu kepada Yang Mulia Augusta Vradica."

Memantapkan peganganku di topi dalam dekapan, aku berjalan ke podium dimana Yang Mulia Augusta Vradica—Eren—duduk. Wajahnya tidak terlihat, ditutupi oleh veil yang terpasang pada topinya. Tapi aku tahu seulas senyum ia pasang dibibirnya ketika aku berlutut di depannya, mengulang kejadian yang berlangsung pada pertemuan kami yang lalu.

Sekali lagi kita mengulang apa yang kita ucapkan saat itu. Tak bisa kupungkiri, rasa gugup muncul ketika aku bicara, apalagi di bawah tatapan tajam Duke of Moldova, Baron of Tigris, dan Countess of Damascus. Untungnya aku tidak tergagap dan berhasil menyelesaikan sumpahku dengan lancar. Namun ketika aku menunggu jawabanmu, kau lagi-lagi sukses membuatku terkejut, Eren. Aku tidak menyangka kau akan bangkit dari tahtamu dan mendekatiku. Terutama ketika kau bicara. Demi Empire, Eren, kenapa kau bicara dengan suara aslimu? Harusnya kau samarkan suaramu agar identitasmu sebagai Augusta tidak ketahuan, bodoh!

Tidak mengacuhkan lirikan maut yang diberikan Duke of Moldova, kau mengulurkan tangan kananmu padaku.

"Jean Kirschtein, Marques of Kiev, aku menerima pengabdianmu."

Aku harus menahan diri untuk tidak menghela napas frustasi ketika mengangkap senyuman jahil yang terlihat dari balik veil yang kau kenakan itu. Namun aku juga menyunggingkan senyum kecil ketika meraih tanganmu dan mengecup punggung tanganmu.

Ah, Augusta Vradica—bukan, Eren Jaeger….

_…..Je t'adore._

* * *

Armin Arlert, dan Mikasa Ackermann, Count of Memphis dan Countess of Damascus secara resmi, hanya bisa menatap punggung sahabat sejak kecil sekaligus pemimpin mereka, Eren Jaeger alias Augusta Vradica.

Upacara Pemakaman telah berakhir dua jam lalu, namun Eren masih berlutut di depan nisan pualam itu. Keduanya sudah mencoba, namun ancaman tendangan dari Rivaille, Duke of Moldova, sekalipun tidak berhasil membuat Eren beranjak dari sana. Dia tetap kukuh berlutut di depan nisan walau hujan kini turun dengan lebatnya. Membasahi tubuh Eren yang tidak terlindung payung.

Eren mengulurkan tangan dan membelai nisan di depannya. Tangannya menggenggam erat supucuk surat, peninggalan dari dia yang kini terkubur untuknya. Sebuah surat yang ditinggalkan sang tovarishch, sahabatnya yang tersayang, yang kini sudah terhapus eksistensinya dari dunia.

"..Bodoh. Anak bodoh…"

Air mata Eren kembali tumpah. Mata yang biasanya cerah dengan warna seperti paduan biru dan hijau itu tampak redup. Pedih hatinya ketika mengingat orang itu.

"…Jean.."

* * *

_….mungkin—tidak, aku yakin saat kau membaca surat ini kau akan mengataiku sebagai orang bodoh sambil menyalahkan dirimu sendiri atas kematianku. Tapi aku ingin menegaskan satu hal, Eren. Kematianku bukan salahmu. Jangan membantah. Ini fakta, Eren._

_Lagipula, bukankah memang tugasku sebagai Marques dan 'anak malam'mu untuk melindungi Yang Mulia Augusta Vradica? Aku tidak punya penyesalan bila mati karena hal ini. Bagiku mati karena melindungimu bukan hal buruk. Bisa kubilang, suatu kebanggan bila aku mati demi Empire, demi Augusta, demi tovarishch-ku._

_Karena itu hapus air matamu, bodoh. Toh menangis sampai air matamu habis juga tidak berguna. Mungkin aku tidak bisa bersamamu lagi, tapi bukan berarti kau boleh menangisi kematianku terus. Ingat posisimu. Masih ada yang membutuhkanmu dan masih ada yang harus kau lindungi._

_Aku merasa suratku sudah terlalu panjang. Surat ini akan kuakhiri di sini. Tanganku juga sudah pegal menulisnya._

_Untuk orang yang kujunjung, ibu bagi kami para Methuselah,_

_Juga tovarisch-ku yang tersayang,_

_Aku menyayangimu, Eren Jaeger._

**_—Jean Kirschtein, Marques of Kiev_**

* * *

**List Karakter-Gelar:**

Augusta Vradica: Eren | Marques of Kiev: Jean | Duke of Moldova: Rivaille | Countess of Luxor: Hanji | Count of Memphis: Armin | Countess of Damascus: Mikasa | Baron of Tigris: Irvin

**Balasan Review:**

**mager:** makasih banyak reviewnya ya~ iya tuh si Hanji nyari mati. Eren tampak polos karena dia gak sadar omongannya Hanji kelewat ambigu sih XD

**Azure'czar:** terima kasiha ya~ ini ficnya lanjut kok. Tapi kalo author ada niat bikin drabble doang lho ya. *dilempat sandal*

**A/N:** terima kasih pada **Rye Yureka, Kuro Tenma, Fuujisaki Fuun, mager, Azure'czar,** dan **TsubomiLin-chan1224** yang sudah mau meluangkan waktu untuk memberi review. Review kalian membuat saya semangat bikin drabble ini. **Ngomong-ngomong perkara kenapa si Jean mati, anggap dia gugur dalam perang antar Terran dan Methuselah.**

Terima kasih sudah membaca.

Mohon review, agar saya tahu bagaimana pendapat Anda dan apa yang harus saya perbaiki dari fanfic ini.

Sekali lagi, terima kasih.

~K. Oni a.k.a. Neete


	3. Kiss on Wrist and Nose, Armin ad Rivaill

**Kiss and Gesture**

**Disclaimer: Shingeki no Kyojin **milik** Isayama Hajime**

**Warnings:** Shonen-ai/BL/MxM/yaoi dan Shojo-ai/yuri bertebaran, Typo, kemungkinan besar Out of Character, AU, EYD kacau balau, cerita absurd nan gaje, kalau kemarin humor gagal, FEM!EREN.

**A/N:** ….saya baru nyadar lupa mencantumkan alasan kenapa si Jean bisa mati di chapter kemarin. Maaf ya. *getok kepala sendiri* yang kemarin sudah mau mereview juga, terima kasih banyak. Terutama yang sudah mau memberi kritik ke saya, itu yang benar-benar saya perlukan. QvQ/ Kali ini saya hanya bisa bilang, semoga kalian menikmati chapter kali ini.

Pada **Rye Yureka, RaniMario, Fuujisaki Fuun, Song Hyun In, Azure'czar,** **Rouvrir Fleur** dan **widi orihara** yang sudah memberi review, saya ucapkan terima kasih banyak.

Ingat DLDR. **Don't Like, Don't Read. **

**Enjoy Reading~**

* * *

Pagi ini adalah hari yang cerah. Semua anggota Scouting Legion tampak menikmati sarapan mereka—sepotong roti dan stew—dengan khidmat. Beberapa tampak menyeruput kopi sambil bercakap-cakap santai. Suasana yang sungguh damai.

Namun semua berubah ketika pintu menjeblak terbuka dengan bunyi debam keras, menampakkan sosok Hanji Zoe dengan rambut acak-acakan, kacamata miring dan bekas cakaran di pipi tapi masih dengan senyum di wajah. Diikuti dengan Connie Springer yang juga dalam kondisi sama—penuh bekas cakaran yang beberapa berdarah—sambil terengah bak orang habis lomba balap karung dengan titan.

* * *

**Kiss and Gesture**

**Kiss on the Wrist **

'**You're the best'**

**Kiss on the Nose**

'**So cute'**

**story (c) K. Oni**

* * *

"Pagi semua~!" Hanji berseru semangat. Tidak ambil pusing dengan tatapan heran yang diberikan padanya. Sementara Hanji tampak ceria, Connie dengan wajah pucat pasi langsung berseru—sambil tidak mengacuhkan tatapan geram yang diberikan Rivaille yang asyik mojok di sudut kantin sambil menyeruput kopinya bersama Irvin.

"Jean, Reiner, Bertholdt! _**KODE MERAH!**_" Ketiga orang tersebut, yang tadinya masih sibuk menyantap makanan masing-masing, ketika diteriaki begitu spontan menghentikan kegiatan mereka. Wajah ketiganya ikut memucat dengan bulir keringat dingin bermunculan. Sekali lagi sukses mengundang pertanyaan bagi yang lain.

"H berapa?" Bertholdt bertanya.

"H plus 1!"

"Nying! Tunggu apa lagi? Cari Armin!"

Ketiga orang ini kemudian bangkit dari kursi mereka dan bersama Connie, mereka terpontang-panting pergi dari kantin. Suasana kantin hening untuk beberapa saat sampai akhirnya Irvin bertanya pada Hanji.

"Hanji, apa-apaan penampilanmu itu?"

"Ah? Ini?" Hanji masih tersenyum, mengundang tanda tanya imajiner muncul di kepala orang-orang yang masih berada di kantin. "Dicakar Eren."

Rivaille kemudian bertanya dengan nada suara bak seorang ayah yang dipanggil ke sekolah oleh wali kelas anaknya karena anaknya bikin ulah, "Memangnya bocah itu kenapa lagi?"

Seolah tanpa dosa, Hanji akhirnya menyebutkan alasan asli kenapa bekas cakar penuh rasa cinta sedemikian dalam diberikan Eren padanya. "PMS."

KRIK.

Suasana hening seketika.

* * *

Kata seorang lelaki _gentlemen_ bercambang melingkar yang hobi mengenakan setelan hitam dan fedora senada dengan seekor bunglon melekat di sisinya dari fandom sebelah, **'Seorang perempuan adalah ratu'**. Frase ini tidak salah. apalagi kalau mereka menyandang status sebagai pasangan hidupmu. Itu namanya ratu di antara ratu. Bila kau memang seorang pria sejati—maksudnya _gentlemen_, maka sudah sepantasnya bila kau berlaku sesuai frase ini terhadap semua perempuan. Perlakukan mereka layaknya seorang ratu, dijamin kau tidak akan pernah bermasalah dengan kaum Hawa ini—pengecualian bila kau sudah menikah atau berpacaran. Mungkin kau akan terlibat masalah dengan istri atau pacarmu karena mereka menuduhmu menggoda perempuan lain.

Namun, frase ini memiliki satu kekurangan. Karena pada kenyataanya amat lah susah untuk memperlakukan mereka sebagai seorang ratu setiap saat, terutama ketika perempuan paling lemah lembut pun berubah 180 derajat menjadi mahluk bengis haus darah dalam tiap bulannya.

Ringkasnya, seharusnya frase 'Seorang perempuan adalah ratu' tersebut dilengkapi menjadi **'Seorang perempuan adalah ratu, **_**kecuali kalau dia PMS'**_**.**

Barangkali kalian bertanya-tanya, 'Kok reaksinya lebay banget?', tapi percayalah, yang namanya PMS itu memang bisa mengubah sikap seorang perempuan, bahkan pada orang terdekatnya sekalipun. Dan coba pikir, bila pada orang terdekatnya saja bisa bersikap bengis, bagaimana dengan orang yang dia benci?

Menurut author sih sebaiknya tidak usah dibahas, soalnya author jamin hal tersebut bisa berupa hal yang akan membaut rating fanfic ini berubah jadi MA-21 kalau ditulis di sini.

* * *

Sepanjang pelatihan mereka untuk menjadi anggota Scouting Legion, peringkat nomor satu hal yang paling ditakuti oleh kaum Adam dalam kelompok berlambang sayap kebebasan ini ternyata bukanlah titan yang sewaktu-waktu menyerang. Apa yang merka takuti sesungguhnya jauh lebih simple—dan tampaknya didasari oleh insting bertahan hidup mereka sebagai laki-laki, kecuali bagi Hanji Zoe yang gendernya saja belum jelas sampai sekarang. Kalian tanya hal apa itu? jawabannya adalah perempuan.

Lengkapnya lagi, perempuan yang sedang PMS. Terutama kalau perempuan yang bersangkutan adalah Annie Leonhardt atau Eren Jaeger—nama terakhir jauh lebih ditakuti, soalnya demi titan kolosal dalam tutu balet pink, bahkan seorang Rivaille saja ogah mencari masalah ketika Eren sedang didatangi tamu bulanannya. Dan memang sudah terbukti, event yang terjadi tiap bulan ini memang berpotensi menjadi pemicu berbagai tindakan yang tingkat absurditasnya melewati batas wajar. Hening dengan ekspresi seperti habis nonton film horror terpampang di wajah anggota Scouting Legion yang mendengar berita ini secara berjamaah adalah salah satunya.

Suasana hening langsung banting setir jadi kacau. Jerit pilu, suara meja yang terjungkal menghantam lantai, derap langkah kaki menghentak bumi ketika pemilik kaki tersebut berlari keluar, komat-kamit doa memohon agar yang di atas sana mengasihani mereka campur aduk jadi satu. Suasana makin rusuh ketika salah seorang anggota Scouting Legion bergender laki-laki tiba-tiba muncul dan berseru bila Eren menuju ke kantin. Jerit pilu dan segala komat-kamit doa tadi langsung menyatu jadi teriakan ngeri yang membuat kepala pening. Mereka yang tadinya berlarian keluar menambah kecepatan lari mereka. Ada yang jatuh? Bodo amat. Pokoknya yang ada di pikiran laki-laki ini adalah segera keluar dari kantin sebelum Eren sampai.

Tiga menit berlalu dan kantin kini sudah sepi. Meninggalkan Rivaille, Irvin, dan Hanji yang masih terpana dengan kerusuhan tadi di tempat mereka duduk. Serius, hanya satu kata yang bisa menggambarkan suasana tersebut. _Chaos._

**BRAK**

Sekali lagi pintu mejeblak terbuka, memaksa ketiga orang tersebut menoleh ke arah pintu. Namun orang yang kali ini muncul adalah yang jadi sumber kekacauan, Eren sendiri. Rivaille dan Irvin yang masih duduk di kursi mati kutu. Maunya ikutan menyingkir dari sana sebelum jadi korban semburan kata-kata Eren yang khusus pada momen tersebut isinya hanya sepantaran nama binatang, tapi apa daya Eren sudah keburu mendudukkan diri tepat di sebelah Rivaille dan berhadapan dengan Irvin. Apalagi setelah mereka tanpa sengaja melihat tatapan tajam Eren, makin kiceplah kedua laki-laki ini. Sungguh, sosok Eren saat itu benar-benar bagaikan inkarnasi salah satu dari tujuh dosa tak termaafkan yang bernama _wrath_. Rasanya benar-benar seperti duduk di dekat Satan sendiri.

Hening.

"…."

Satu menit, Rivaille masih poker face.

"…"

Dua menit, Irvin diam sambil berkeringat dingin.

"….."

Tiga menit, Hanji masih memasang senyum ceria. Eren…. Yah, begitulah.

"…"

Lima menit berlalu dalam diam. Baik Irvin dan Rivaille sudah merasa tercekik. Wajah Hanji kembali normal, tak sanggup lagi tersenyum karena otot wajahnya pegal duluan. Eren? Masih pasang wajah penuh nafsu membunuh yang jelas-jelas menyatakan _'sentuh, kau digigit titan PMS. Risiko tanggung sendiri'_.

Rivaille dan Irvin mau tidak mau membatin.

'…_Tuhan, salah apa kami…?'_

* * *

Sementara Irvin, Rivaille, dan Hanji jadi tumbal mengahadapi Eren, bagaimana dengan teman-teman Eren?

Singkat kata, sibuk. Panik mungkin juga bisa menjadi kata yang menggambarkan kondisi mereka saat ini. Berbulan-bulan mengenal _titan-shifter_ yang satu itu, tapi tetap saja mereka bertingkah bak ayam kehilangan kepala begini kalau sudah saatnya Eren dapat giliran dikunjungi tamu bulanan. Yang perempuan biasanya sibuk menenangkan si perempuan bermata mint-teal yang emosinya saat ini seperti gunung berapi aktif yang sewaktu-waktu dapat meledak sambil sesekali memperingatkan yang laki-laki kapan saatnya menjauh bila mereka sudah tidak bisa menenangkan Eren. Sementara itu, yang laki-laki biasanya sibuk memperhatikan Eren atau teman-teman perempuan mereka yang lain, kalau-kalau tanda 'segera menjauh' itu diberikan sehingga mereka bisa pergi dengan telinga maish perawan, terlindungi dari umpatan yang dikeluarkan orang yang diperhatikan.

Atau dalam kondisi lain—yang lebih sering terjadi—mereka melakukan hal tersebut sambil berlarian mencari Armin yang pada saat itu entah berada di mana.

Di sini, barangkali kalian berpikir tindakan mencari pemuda berambut pirang tersebut tujuannya untuk menjadikan Armin sebagai tumbal amukan Eren yang sedang PMS. Tapi bukan itu alasannya. Oke, itu bohong. Mungkin itu setengah alasannya. Setengahnya lagi adalah karena Armin adalah satu-satunya orang yang bisa menenangkan Eren. Bagaimana caranya dia bisa melakukan hal tersebut, mereka tidak tahu—dan jujur saja, tidak begitu mau tahu. Yang pasti mood senggol bacok Eren akan berubah jadi mood TATAKAEE defaultnya tiap kali dia sudah bersama Armin.

Perkaranya, hukum tidak butuh malah ketemu tapi makin dicari makin tidak ketemu pasti berlaku di saat seperti ini. Contohnya seperti apa yang dialami Connie dan Jean sekarang.

"**ARMIIIINNN! KAU DI MANAAA?!" **

Teriakan Connie menggelegar. Yang berteriak sendiri tampak masih berlari-lari tanpa kenal arah dengan ekspresi panik tingkat kolosal terpampang dengan fabulous di wajah. Tidak jauh di belakangnya, terdapat sosok Jean Kirschtein. Wajahnya masih terlihat kece seperti biasa, tapi panik yang melanda hati lantaran uke pujaan hati yang selalu jadi dewi—koreksi, dewa penyelamat mereka di saat-saat semacam ini menghilang kentara sekali dari teriakannya yang mulai absurd.

"**ARMIN, TOLONG BANTU KAMI! AKU JANJI NANTI MALAM GILIRAN KAU YANG 'DIATAS' DEH!"**

...Tadi sudah dibilang kalau momen Eren PMS ini memang bikin tingkah yang lain absurd semua'kan? Tolong tambahkan, momen ini juga membuat yang lain akan melakukan segala cara demi menghindarkan diri dari amukan Eren. Termasuk merendahkan—mencampakkan malah—harga diri dan merelakan nasib tukar posisi dengan sang uke selama itu bisa menyelamatkan mereka.

* * *

Lain ladang lain belalang, lain mantan murid pelatihan 104 yang panik mencari Armin, lain lagi senior mereka yang saat ini masih dalam fase katatonik bersama Eren.

Dan sekali lagi, demi iler titan, kaki Rivaille dan Irvin sudah gatal ingin membawa pemiliknya kabur dari kantin yang kini lebih mirip sarang setan itu. Tapi apa daya, gengsi harus tetap dijaga dan memangnya mau dikemanakan reputasi keduanya—lebih-lebih Rivaille yang dijuluki prajurit terkuat umat manusia—bila mereka angkat kaki hanya dengan alasan takut kena amukan perempuan yang sedang haid? Akhirnya keduanya tetap duduk dan jaga mulut meski dalamnya merasa nelangsa.

Perempuan yang bersangkutan sendiri tampak meletakkan kepalanya di meja sementara salah satu tangannya menekan bagian torsonya, mencoba menghilangkan rasa sakit yang sungguh sangat _dafuq_—dan membuat tensi kesabarannya drop—yang bersarang di perut. Sungguh, Eren benar-benar tidak habis pikir. Sebagai _titan-shifter_, dirinya diberkahi dengan toleransi rasa sakit yang cukup tinggi—yang tentunya amat berguna dalam medan perang, tapi kenapa coba toleransi rasa sakit itu tidak berlaku tiap kali dia mengalami menstruasi? Bagaimana bisa rasa sakit digigit titan lebih bisa ditahan ketimbang rasa sakit datang bulan? Masa iya ini ada hubungannya dengan titan tidak punya alat kelamin? _Titan_ _logic_ memang beneran _dafuq_, ternyata.

_Tap tap tap_

Irama ketukan halus sol sepatu bertemu lantai batu tertangkap oleh pendengaran Eren. Melirikkan matanya ke kanan, dia melihat sang Lance Corporal di sebelahnya mulai mengetuk-ngetukkan kakinya. Rivaille melakukan hal tersebut dengan cukup pelan, sehingga hanya Eren yang mendengar suara tersebut. Eren kemudian memicingkan mata. Itu adalah sebuah kebiasaan yang dia sadari selalu dilakukan sang Korporal tanpa sadar ketika dirinya bosan. Atau tidak sabar. Atau gelisah. Atau cemas. Atau dalam kasus ini, ingin cepat-cepat menjauh dari Eren.

**CTIK**

Ngomong-ngomong, apa kau tahu? Satu lagi hal yang dibenci Eren tentang datang bulan adalah bagaimana emosinya yang tidak bisa terkontrol pada saat ini selalu membuat yang lain memandangnya dengan tatapan was-was. Plis deh, kau pikir dia tidak ngeri dengan tempramennya sendiri?

"Korporal~" suara manis bak madu tersebut mengalun begitu saja dari bibir Eren. Nadanya imut, tapi sukses membuat Rivaille berjengit. Tapi tidak usah dibayangkan, soalnya apa yang kalian harapkan dari wajah Rivaille yang datar seperti pantat _fry pan_?

Rivaille galau seketika. Mau jawab apa ini? Salah-salah, jawabannya malah bikin Eren ngamuk dan berakhir dia digigit. Tapi kalau tidak dijawab, bisa-bisa Eren ngamuk dan berakhir dia digigit juga. Tapi kalau dia jawab dan Eren yang tidak suka dengan jawabannya, ending-endingnya ya sama saja. Akhirnya Rivaille memutuskan untuk menjawab sesuai firasat.

"Hm?"

_[Kesimpulan yang dicapai Hanji dan Irvin mendengar jawaban Rivaille: 1. Rivaille cari mati., 2. Ada kemungkinan prajurit terkuat umat manusia ini ternyata maso tersembunyi.]_

"Kalau tidak suka, Anda bisa segera meninggalkan saya, kok. Sama dengan kalian, Sir Irvin dan Sir-Miss Hanji."

Hanji nyengir ganteng—cantik—imut. "Ah, Eren, aku sih betah saja di sampingmu, kok~"

Baik Rivaille dan Irvin mengernyit. Ambigu sekali kata-kata itu. Tapi sekali lagi, bodo amat. Masalah pemilihan kata-kata super ambigu Hanji yang berasa _déjà vu_ itu bisa diurus secara privat nanti, kalau mereka masih hidup.

Eren tersenyum manis tapi beraura sadis. "Kalau begitu terserah saja sih~ Tapi kalau Korporal dan Sir Irvin mau pergi, silakan saja."

'_Kalau bukan terganjal masalah harga diri, sih, aku mau saja… tapi ya itu..,' _Irvin membatin. Dilema berat mau mengikuti kata-kata Eren atau mempertahankan harga dirinya. Rivaille tidak usah ditanya, harga diri jelas jadi pilihan.

"Ah, tidak apa, kok."

Dan akhirnya Irvin mengikuti jejak Rivaille.

_[Kesimpulan yang ditarik Hanji dan Rivaille dari jawaban tersebut: 1. Irvin ternyata maso juga, 2. Atau mungkin dia termasuk tipe suami penurut pada istri.]_

**JDAK**

Kaki berkontur feminin dengan otot terlatih berlapis boot cokelat tua menghantam meja dengan kekuatan di atas normal. Senyum manis hilang, kedua sudut bibir Eren tertarik, menampakkan giginya yang selain putih dan kuat juga sedikit lebih tajam dari gigi biasa. Alisnya bertaut, menekuk tajam di kening. Matanya berkilat liar, secara gamblang menunjukkan tatapan tajam menusuk tulang. Otot wajahnya yang rileks berkontraksi, menampilkan raut wajah bengis haus darah yang siap menerkam segala yang terlihat di hadapannya. Eren kemudian merendahkan tubuhnya, menatap Irvin tepat di mata dengan ekspresi tadi di wajah. Dia membuka mulut, tapi lain dengan suara manis tadi atau suara tegas yang biasa dia keluarkan, suara rendah nyaris menggeram meluncur mulus dari bibirnya.

"Hoo… terus kenapa Anda memasang wajah tidak ikhlas begitu, hm?"

Tiga pasang mata melebar. Dua pasang dipenuhi rasa yang bila dijabarkan dalam kata-kata berbunyi _'Oh, shied, mampus!'_ sementara yang satu lagi dipenuhi rasa kagum khas seorang ilmuwan edan.

Detik di mana Eren menerjang Irvin, kekacauan kembali pecah.

* * *

"_**KOROSEEEEEE!"**_

Seruan keras khas prajurit yang menuju medan perang terdengar keras dari arah kantin. Membuat anggota Scouting Legion yang tidak tahu apa-apa bertanya-tanya ada apa sementara yang sudah tahu berteriak panik sambil mencari tempat persembunyian. Suasana makin rusuh dua kali lipat ketika orang yang tidak tahu apa-apa ini diberitahu oleh yang sudah tahu ada kejadian macam apa lagi yang terjadi. Dalam beberapa menit saja kini berita _'Eren Jaeger sedang PMS dan ngamuk di kantin' _sudah menyebar.

Teman-teman Eren yang lain? Jelas makin panik ketika mendengar seruan membahana itu. Secara, teriakan tadi sudah seperti alarm bagi yang lain. Kalau misalnya seruan _'Tatakae'_ itu berarti 'mari-bantai-semua-titan', seruan _'Korose'_ ini artinya 'ayo-sini-duel-mood-gue-sentuh-tebas-nih'. Tentu saja ini artinya si gadis berambut cokelat itu sudah tidak bisa diajak bicara baik-baik—kecuali Armin yang melakukannya. Para mantan murid pelatihan ke 104 ini makin kencang berlari. Dorongan ngeri melihat Eren mengamuk dipadu rasa ogah dimarahi karena amukan Eren membuat mereka makin terpacu mencari Armin, dewa penyelamat mereka yang berada entah di mana.

"**SIE ****SIND ****DAS ESSEN!"**

Seruan keras Eren kembali terdengar, tapi kali ini seruan seseorang juga menyusul teriakannya.

"**SUSUMEEEEEEE!"**

'_Dafuq?' _

Secara general, itu yang pertama dipikirkan anggota-anggota Scouting Legion. Seriusan itu suara Irvin Smith?

"**UND ICH BIN DIE ****JÄGER!"**

"**KYAAAAAAA!"**

Teriakan gembira khas seorang fans melihat idolanya terdengar. Kali ini semua langung sepakat itu suara milik Hanji Zoe. Tapi di saat bersamaan semua juga sepakat kalau kerusuhan yang terjadi di kantin makin parah.

"**TATAKAAAAAAEEEEEEEEEEE!"**

"**AAAAAAARRRGGGGHHHH!"**

_Dafuq?_ Yang terakhir itu suaranya Korporal Rivaille, bukan? Ah, persetan. Yang penting kabur dulu.

* * *

Sekarang kita kembali ke teman-teman Eren. Atau lebih spesifiknya, Armin dan Mikasa. Perempuan berambut gelap itu kelihatan gelisah. Berkali-kali dia melirik sang sahabat karib yang sibuk meracik sesuatu—entah apa. Yang pasti Mikasa hanya tahu hasil dari apa yang dia lakukan sanggup menenangkan saudari angkatnya yang mendadak temperamental luar biasa kalau sudah datang bulan. Armin sendiri tampak sibuk, tangannya dengan cekatan menimbang beberapa bahan-bahan, kemudian memasukkannya dalam kantung kecil dan melemparkannya ke panci berisi air mendidih. Mikasa kini memandangi panci berisi air dan kantung kecil tersebut. Armin sempat menunjukkan apa yang dia gunakan tadi, tapi Mikasa masih tidak percaya benda yang agak sepele dan amat jarang digunakan di Scouting Legion—meski jumlahnya berlimpah—itu adalah kunci untuk membuat Eren tenang.

"…Kenapa Mikasa?" Armin bertanya walau dia menyadari Mikasa masih sangsi dengan apa yang dia lakukan.

"Kau yakin itu ampuh?"

Tertawa pelan, pemuda berambut pirang itu kemudian menjawab. "Mikasa, ini yang kuberikan pada Eren selama bertahun-tahun. Dan selama bertahun-tahun itu juga dia pasti tenang kalau sudah meminum ini."

Mikasa, meski masih ragu, hanya menganggukkan kepala. Mau membantah pun tidak bisa. Keampuhan apapun itu yang dibuat Armin memang sudah terbukti dan berkali-kali menyelamatkan yang lain dari ancaman diamuk Eren.

"_**UND ICH BIN DIE **__**JÄGER!"**_

Teriakan itu membuat keduanya tersentak. Terburu-buru, Armin segera memasukkan cairan berwarna cokelat kemerahan yang ia racik dalam botol—dan setengah berseru tertahan ketika cairan panas itu mengenai lengannya. Rasa cemas menggelayuti hati ketika teriakan Eren tadi disusul seruan milik Hanji dan—mengejutkannya—Rivaille.

"Armin—"

"Beres!" Armin menunjukkan botol tersebut. "Ayo, Mikasa!"

"Tapi tanganmu—"

"Ini bisa diurus nanti! Yang penting saat ini adalah Eren!"

Tentu saja Mikasa yang _sister complex_ tidak bisa menolak kalimat Armin. Apalagi ketika menyadari saudarinya berada satu ruangan dengan manusia cebol yang—gosipnya—menyukai Eren itu. Soalnya sampai titan bisa menari Jaipong juga dia ogah punya kakak ipar yang lebih pendek darinya.

….atau lebih baik kalau dia tidak punya sekalian, sih.

* * *

"Oi, kalian berhasil menemukan Armin, tidak?"

Pertanyaan Reiner dibalas gelengan lemah dari rekan-rekan satu angkatannya. Saat ini mereka berada di depan kantin. Bersiap-siap untuk menerobos masuk ramai-ramai kalau misalkan ketiga senior mereka sudah tidak bisa menangani Eren. Dan tolong ingat, mereka melakukan hal ini karena tidak mau kalau ketiga prajurit terkuat mereka mati konyol. Mau jadi apa umat manusia selain mangsa titan kalau begitu?

"Haah…"

Hela napas massal terjadi dengan _background_ gedubrakan keras khas benda tumpul beradu. Annie kemudian melirik Jean.

"Hei, harusnya kau sebagai seme tahu ukemu di mana'kan? Dasar seme tidak berguna."

Kelimat itu menusuk hati Jean dengan telak, tapi juga membuat emosinya tersulut.

"Woy! Kau pikir aku apaan?! Aku bukan seme kepo yang bawaannya mau tahu apa saja, tahu! Kalau aku, sih terserah Armin mau melakukan apa! Aku lain dengan Korporal yang asal main klaim mulut Eren kalau dia melihat dia bersama cowok lain dan bawaannya ingin Eren bersama dia terus!" seru Jean yang malah bongkar aib orang lain.

* * *

Sementara itu Eren dan Rivaille bersin mendadak. Dan saat itu pula keduanya tiba-tiba mendapat hasrat tak tertahankan untuk menghajar/menendang seme dari Armin arlert.

* * *

"Hah! Alasan saja!" seru Ymir.

"…Jean, kalau begitu kamu terdengar tidak peduli pada Armin…"

Dibilangin begitu oleh Christa, Jean kembali tertohok hatinya. "Aku tidak bermaksud begitu! Maksudku aku tidak mengekang ukeku…"

"Kalau kamu bilang begitu berarti kamu tidak peduli kalau misalnya Armin selingkuh dong? Kan katanya tidak mengekang?" kali ini malah Bertholdt yang angkat bicara.

"Bah, seme macam apa kau ini? Kalau kau tidak peduli pada ukemu begitu, tukar saja posisimu dengan Armin!" Reiner ikutan menimpali.

"Iya, sekalian saja jadi uke sana!"

…..bahkan Sasha juga ikut-ikutan. Jean pundung seketika.

Sementara itu, Connie di sudut mempertemukan wajahnya dengan teapak tangan. Plis deh, di balik pintu kantin ini ada empat orang sedang _Battle Royale_ dan mereka disini malah membicarakan prahara asmara Jean-Armin. Serius, _kokoro_ ini lelah. Lelah!

"**TATAKAAEEEE!"**

Ups, kembali ke masalah utama.

"Hei kalian, daripada mengurusi masalah Jean jadi uke atau seme, bagaimana kalau kita pikirkan apa yang harus kita lakukan untuk mengatasi ini?" di sini Connie menunjuk pintu kantin dengan ibu jari. "Lagipula tadi Jean sudah janji malam ini Armin yang di atas kalau dia muncul, kok."

…..ngomong-ngomong bagi berita sedikit tidak salah'kan?

* * *

Ketika Armin dan Mikasa sampai di depan kantin, mereka melihat pemandangan aneh berupa Jean diberi cengiran keji oleh teman-teman mereka. Anehnya lagi, mereka total tidak peduli dengan teriakan prajurit mau perang, fujoshi ketemu pair yaoi, dan sumpah serapah yang asalnya dari balik pintu di belakang mereka. Ada apa gerangan ini?

"Semua! Eren di mana?"

Mereka mengangkat kepala. Tapi minus Jean, yang lain memberi Armin cengiran mencurigakan.

"Oh, ini orangnya datang..," gumam Ymir masih sambil menyunggingkan seringai.

"Tuh, Jean. Bilang ke Armin gih," ucap Reiner sambil menepuk pundak Jean. "'Kan kamu sendiri yang bilang."

"Berhenti basa-basi. Eren di mana?" Mikasa memotong pembicaraan mereka.

Yang lain kembali serius dan menunjuk pintu di belakang mereka. Christa mewakili yang lain melaporkan keadaan. "Masih di dalam. Hampir sepuluh menit sejak teriakan pertama."

"Mikasa…"

Kedua sahabat terdekat—juga saudari angkat untuk kasus Mikasa—Eren itu saling tatap dan menganggukkan kepala. Mikasa kemudian mendekati pintu.

"Kalian, menjauh."

Dua patah kata itu langsung dituruti. Armin mengikuti Mikasa sementara yang lain mengambil tempat di belakang Mikasa dan bersiap-siap kalau-kalau mereka dibutuhkan. Mikasa dan Armin menghela napas.

"Aku buka sekarang."

"Ya."

_Cklek_

Pintu dibuka dan Mikasa juga Armin membatu di tempat. Yang lain, begitu melihat kedua orang itu terpaku mendadak kepo dan langsung melongokkan kepala dari balik tubuh kedua orang itu.

"—_DEMI SEMPAK TITAN!"_

Dan mereka ikutan terpaku di tempat.

Kalian tanya ada apa?

Itu karena mereka mendapati pemandangan absurd mengundang kesalahpahaman. Pemandangan kelewat ambigu di mana Hanji duduk bersandar ke dinding sambil mengunci kedua lengan Eren, dengan Rivaille berada dalam posisi berlutut setengah membungkuk menatap Eren dan kedua tangan berada di pundak rekannya yang berkacamata. Tidak berhenti sampai di sana, di belakang Rivaille juga kelihatan sosok Irvin yang menjulang, membayangi tubuh ketiga rekannya sambil meletakkan tangan di sisi kepala Hanji. Itu baru secara general. Tambahkan pula fakta bila posisi Rivaille saat ini berada di antara kedua kaki Eren, salah satu tangan Irvin berada di pinggul Rivaille, dan tangan Hanji setengah meraba torso bawah Eren, juga pakaian mereka yang acak-acakan serta napas mereka terengah. Kalau bukan karena ingat segala teriakan sumpah serapah dan debam benda tumpul berbahan kayu beradu dengan lantai batu, mungkin mantan anggota pelatihan ke 104 yang melihat hal ini berpikir mereka berempat melakukan perbuatan tidak senonoh berupa _foursome_ sarat BDSM dengan _bloodplay_.

Menyadari kehadiran orang lain, keempat orang ini menoleh kearah pintu. Dan sungguh! Betapa beragamnya ekspresi wajah mereka. Hanji tampak cemberut sementara Irvin menampilkan ekspresi lega tak terkira. Rivaille malah membuang muka sambil mendecih pelan entah kenapa—mungkin karena momen intimnya bersama Eren terganggu. Eren malah tersenyum sumringah melihat Armin dan Mikasa.

"Armin! Mikasa!"

Gadis berambut cokelat itu menggeliat, membuat ketiga seniornya melepaskan gadis itu dan bangkit dari posisi masing-masing karena merasa sudah aman. Eren berlari kecil, menghampiri Armin dan Mikasa, lalu memeluk Armin.

_[Di sini, Hanji dan Irvin melirik Rivaille sambil menyunggingkan seringai kecil dan menyenggol laki-laki tersebut sementara Connie menepuk-nepuk pundak Jean. Bersimpati pada pemuda berambut pirang kotor yang terpaksa menahan rasa cemburu dan keinginannya untuk merebut dan memeluk Armin lantaran mereka was-was kalau Eren ngamuk lagi.]_

"Eren, bisa tolong lepaskan aku dulu? Aku tidak bisa bernapas, ini."

Layaknya seekor anak anjing, Eren langsung mematuhi permintaan Armin. Yang lain mengucek mata. kayaknya ada ilusi ekor mengibas di belakang Eren deh…

"Oh iya!" Armin kemudian menyodorkan sebuah botol pada Eren. "Ini. Kupikir kau pasti butuh. Sedang H plus satu'kan?"

Dan sekali lagi mereka dibuat terkejut dengan bagaimana mood Eren yang luar biasa kacau tadi berubah jadi damai sentosa penuh bunga. Gadis itu menerima botol dari Armin dengan senang hati. Tapi gerakannya berhenti ketika dia melihat bekas melepuh berwarna kemerahan di pergelangan tangan Armin.

"Itu kenapa?"

"Oh ini?" Armin memperhatikan tangannya sendiri. "Ah, bukan apa-apa, kok."

"Bekas terciprat air mendidih," Mikasa memotong.

"Eeh?" Eren langsung menoleh pada Armin. "Kenapa tidak diobati sih?"

Kedua perempuan ini kemudian memberi pandangan 'lekas obati sana' pada Armin yang merasa salah tingkah, juga merasa bersalah karena sudah membuat kedua sahabatnya khawatir. Senyum kecil kemudian dia berikan pada keduanya.

"Baiklah…"

"Oh, sebelum itu.."

Eren meraih tangan Armin yang terciprat air mendidih tadi. Memperhatikan bekas memerah di pergelangan tangannya sebentar, lalu menempelkan bibirnya ke kulit yang memerah itu. Semburat merah mewarnai wajah Armin—sementara di _background_ sana, tampak Jean pundung dan Rivaille mendecih—ketika Eren melakukan hal tersebut. Tergagap, Armin mencoba melepaskan tanganya, tapi cengkraman Eren lebih kuat. Si _titan-shifter_ itu memberi kecupan-kecupan kecil di setiap senti permukaan kulit Armin yang memerah, dan baru menghentikan kegiatannya setelah dia merasa cukup. Eren menyunggingkan senyum kecil pada Armin.

"Ibuku selalu melakukan hal ini tiap kali aku terluka. Kata beliau, ini seperti doa, agar rasa sakitnya hilang dan cepat sembuh," ujarnya. "Tapi setelah ini pun harus teteap kau obati ya!"

Armin hanya mengangguk kecil. Pasrah dengan perbuatan Eren, juga agak tersentuh dengan kata-katanya tadi.

"Iya. Ngomong-ngomong, lebih baik kau cepat minum itu. Selagi masih hangat."

Eren membalas ucapannya dengan senyum. "Baiklah."

"Daripada itu, Eren…" Mikasa memandangi Eren dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki. "Kau juga harus mengobati lukamu. Jangan membantah."

Gadis bersyal merah itu kemudian menarik tangan Eren dan Armin sambil menulikan telinga dari protes keduanya dan terus berjalan ke pintu sambil setengah menyeret mereka. Itu juga sambil memberi Rivaille tatapan tajam, yang dibalas oleh yang bersangkutan dengan tatapan tak kalah tajam. Mikasa kemudian menoleh ke yang lain.

"Beritahu yang lain kalau Armin sudah ketemu. Kalian bisa tenang sekarang."

Mereka membalas dengan anggukan. Yang laki-laki menghela napas lega sambil mengucap syukur sementara yang perempuang tersenyum lega. Eren sendiri hanya memasang senyum bersalah dan membungkuk minta maaf.

"Maafkan aku…terutama yang laki-laki…apalagi Connie, Korporal, Sir… Miss… Hanji, dan Sir Irvin.."

Reiner dan Bertholdt menggeleng pelan.

"Aah, tidak apa. Ini malah jadi pelajaran bagi kami untuk jaga mulut kalau kalian yang perempuan sedang berhalangan," jawab Bertholdt sambil tersenyum sabar. Reiner di sebelahnya mengangguk. "Betul. Pengalaman berharga ini."

"Selama kau tidak melukaiku, aku sih biasa sa—OHOK," ujar Jean cuek dan langsung disikut Connie tepat di perut.

"Lupakan saja orang ini, dia ngambek sepertinya," Connie berkata datar. "Ini sih beberapa hari juga sembuh. Lagipula salahku juga menyapamu dengan memukul punggung sebegitu keras."

"Aku sih, selama nanti aku boleh melakukan eksperimen padamu, luka seperti apapun juga aku tidak peduli," Hanji menjawab ceria. Irvin di sebelah Hanji memberi Eren senyum kecil. "Aku juga bersalah di sini. Aku tidak bersikap peka."

Semua berpaling ke Rivaille yang belum berbicara. Dipandangi begitu, dia mendecih pelan dan membuang muka, tapi tidak sebelum menggumamkan sesuatu.

"Lain kali kontrol emosimu, bocah."

Pada momen ini, Eren langsung melepaskan diri dari Mikasa dan mendekati Rivaille. Sambil memasang senyum, dia kemudian memaksa Rivaille memandang kearahnya—dengan mencengkram dagunya—kemudian memberinya kecupan singkat di puncak hidung.

Sementara Rivaille membelalak kaget, yang lain terperangah. Yang perempuan sepakat berpikiran adegan tersebut amat manis sementara yang laki-laki terkejut setengah mati melihat perubahan situasi dari yang berkesan 'habis perang' menjadi 'sinet gratis'. Irvin mau tidak mau menahan tawa sementara Hanji sudah berpegangan padanya dan membungkuk memegangi perut yang sakit karena tertawa nista. Adegan tersebut berlangsung hampir satu menit, kalau bukan karena Mikasa menarik Eren menjauh lalu menerjang Rivaille.

"Beraninya kau menyentuh Eren! Tak akan kumaafkan!"

"Tch!"

**BRAK GUBRAK**

"Mikasa, jangan!"

"Aah! Semuanya, segera menyingkir!"

**JDUK BUAGH**

"Kalian berdua, tahan Ackerman! Aku akan tahan Rivaille! _**HANJI**_, JANGAN KETAWA SAJA!"

"**AHAHAHAHAHA!'**

* * *

Hari itu diakhiri dengan seluruh anggota Scouting Legion makan malam sambil lesehan di lapangan karena kantin direnovasi akibat kerusakan yang ditimbulkan pertengkaran Mikasa dan Rivaille, kaum Adam menghela napas lega dan berterima kasih pada yang di atas sana karena tempramen Eren kembali seperti semula, dan Rivaille digoda habis oleh Hanji. Seminggu kemudian, suasana kembali normal. Hari-hari berjalan seperti biasa dalam damai, sedamai yang bisa dilalui Scouting Legion dengan agenda membasmi titan dan berlatih mereka.

Dan sebulan kemudian, siklus ini terulang lagi.

.

**.**

**BERAKHIR DENGAN TIDAK ELIT**

* * *

***OMAKE***

**Kiss on Lips**

* * *

"Armin,"

Pemuda pirang tersebut mengangkat kepalanya dari buku yang ia baca. Di hadapannya, berdiri Connie dengan plester luka terdapat di beberapa bagian wajahnya.

"Ya?"

"..Yang kamu berikan pada Eren itu apa, sih? Kok bisa dia terlihat tenang begitu setelah meminum apapun itu yang kamu berikan?" tanyanya kepo.

"Oh itu," Armin tertawa singkat. "Teh jahe biasa."

"Ha? Teh dengan jahe saja?"

"Iya. Aku pernah dengar kalau perempuan yang sedang haid biasanya sering sakit perut ketika masa-masa ini. Katanya, sakit ini yang menyebabkan sikap mereka berubah dan akan hilang kalau mereka mengonsumsi makanan atau minuman yang menghangatkan tubuh. Selain itu aku sering melihat almarhumah ibunya Eren meminum teh jahe, belakangan aku baru tahu sebabnya apa," Armin menjelaskan dengan sabar.

Connie terperangah sekaligus merasa dirinya idiot. Ya ampun, pantas saja ibunya sendiri sering meminum teh jahe.

"Aduh, terima kasih Armin. Setidaknya sekarang aku tahu apa yang harsu kulakukan bulan depan."

Pemuda berambut pirang itu mengibaskan tnagan. "Ah, bukan apa-apa."

Dan d isaat itulah Connie tiba-tiba teringat sesuatu.

"Eh, Armin, kuberitahu sesuatu deh…"

* * *

Makan malam dilalui Jean dengan lesu sambil mojok. Ah, sungguh lelah dan kesal dia hari ini. Sudah seharian berlari-lari seperti orang kesetanan, sang uke malah menghabiskan sisa hari bersama sahabatnya.

_Jleb_

Jean menusuk-nusuk kentang di piringnya dengan ganas. Cemburu terlanjur merasuk ke hati sekalipun akal sehatnya berkata jika tak ada gunanya cenburu pada sahabat ukenya itu. Lagipula wajar bila Armin lebih memilih menghabiskan hari bersama Eren dan Mikasa, bukan? Dengan begitu dia bersama Mikasa bisa menenangkan Eren kalau-kalau emosi perempuan itu memuncak lagi. Iya. Jean seharusnya tidak cemburu. Harusnya dia bersyukur, bukan merasa cemburu begini. Optimis, Jean! Toh paling masa seperti ini hanya seminggu. Hanya seminggu dan setelah itu dia bisa memonopoli Armin untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Jean?"

Suara yang sudah amat akrab di telinga itu membuat Jean berbalik. Dan telinganya memang tidak mengecohnya. Armin berdiri di belakang Jean dengan senyuman manis yang jadi favorit pemuda yang lebih tinggi itu terpasang di wajah.

"Boleh aku duduk disampingmu?"

"T-tentu."

Jean bertanya lagi ketika Armin sudah mengambil tempat duduk di sampingnya. "..Kau tidak bersama Eren dan Mikasa?"

"Selama Mikasa bersamanya, dia tidak akan berani mengamuk. Tenang saja," Armin menjawab sambil terkekeh pelan. "Jangan bilang kamu cemburu, Jean."

Kikik geli langsung meluncur mulus dari bibir Armin ketika Jean memalingkan muka dengan rona merah menghiasinya. Armin kemudian menyenderkan kepalanya ke pundak Jean. Senyum masih merekah di bibirnya. Ah, betapa manisnya semenya ini. "Jean, tolong tatap aku."

Permintaan tersebut dipenuhi oleh pemuda berambut sewarna pasir. Matanya yang berwarna senanda menatap mata biru Armin, tapi pemilik mata biru tersebut masih bisa melihat keragu-raguan di mata yang menatapnya. Tangan Armin mencari tangan Jean dan menautkan jemari mereka.

"Aku hanya menganggap Eren sebagai saudara dan aku hanya menyayanginnya sebagai teman. Lain dengan perasaanku padamu."

Armin menjulurkan lehernya, mempertemukan bibirnya dengan bibir Jean dalam satu ciuman inosen. Jean sendiri terkejut ketika bibir halus dan hangat Armin bertemu dengan bibirnya yang agak kering, namun dia menolak. Keduanya menutup mata, menikmati saat di mana bibir mereka bertemu. Jean kemudian merendahkan kepalanya sedikit, agar Armin tidak perlu menjulurkan leher sedemikian rupa. Tindakannya tersebut dibalas dengan genggaman tangan Armin yang mengerat dan tangan Armin yang satu lagi setengah melingkari lehernya, memaksanya untuk merendahkan kepala sedikit lagi dan memiringkan kepala agar hidung mereka tidak terantuk. Tidak ada yang berinisiatif untuk memperdalam ciuman tersebut. Ciuman mereka tidak lebih dari bibir bertemu bibir, namun bagi keduanya itu sudah cukup untuk menyatakan perasaan masing-masing.

Pemuda berambut pirang yang lebih pendek lah yang pertama menjauhkan diri. Senyum masih menghiasi bibirnya dan Jean bisa merasakan bagaimana tangan yang tadinya berada di lehernya perlahan membelai pipinya.

"Jadi jangan cemburu, Jean. Aku hanya menyukaimu."

Mood Jean yang tadinya suram langsung cerah. Ukenya ini memang yang terbaik. Dia selalu tahu bagaimana cara menenangkan yang lain ketika mereka gundah. Jean kemudian menarik Armin ke dalam pelukannya. Dia merengkuh tubuh ramping Armin sambil membisikkan terima kasih dalam bahasa yang sekali-dua kali pernah Armin dengar keluar dari mulut Jean.

"_Merci. Merci beaucop, Armin. __Je t'aime, ma chérie. S'il vous plaît restez."_

Butuh beberapa detik bagi Armin untuk mencerna kata-kata tersebut. Namun kemudian semburat merah juga mewarnai wajahnya dan dia hanya bisa membalas pelukan Jean sambil membisikkan 'sama-sama'. Kedua orang ini kemudian melepaskan pelukan mereka dan saling tatap. Mengagumi paras yang lain sambil mengucap syukur dalam hati karena memiliki pasangan yang begitu pengertian.

Tapi momen romatis tersebut langsung rusak ketika Armin menanyakan sebuah pertanyaan yang membuat Jean berkeringat dingin seketika ketika melihat seringai usil di bibir Armin.

"Ngomong-ngomong Jean, kudengar dari Connie kamu hari ini mengizinkanku untuk mengambil posisi 'atas'kan?"

* * *

**Balasan Review:**

**Azure'czar: **nggak bosen, kok. Kumpulan one-shot ini malah rencana mau saya lanjutin terus, selama inspirasi masih ada. Aduh, kalimatnya... saya jadi terharu *lap air mata* oke, ini sudah update. Selamat menikmati ya.**  
**

**A/N: **jadi chapter kali ini maunya saya pakai untuk Challenge 7 Deadly Sins milik Nacchan Sakura. Tapi karena jatuh-jatuhnya nggak begitu memperlihatkan 7 Deadly Sins, nggak jadi saya ikutkan. Lalu berhubung saya sudah nggak tahu mau bilang apa lagi selain terima kasih, saya akhiri Author's Note ini di sini ya. ._.**  
**

Terima kasih sudah membaca.

Mohon review, agar saya tahu bagaimana pendapat Anda dan apa yang harus saya perbaiki dari fanfic ini.

Sekali lagi, terima kasih.

~K. Oni a.k.a. Neete


End file.
